


It Means Something

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: I made it after I watched S06E14.Hope you like it~





	It Means Something

**Author's Note:**

> I made it after I watched S06E14.  
> Hope you like it~


End file.
